Valentine Trouble Version 2
by noname100
Summary: Buster is having trouble finding a Valentine's Day gift for Babs. I couldn't decide between this one or my other version so I put both on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TTA.

Valentines Trouble Version 2 

We find Buster, Hamton, and Plucky walking home after a long day at school. When out of nowhere Plucky asks, "Hey what are you guys getting your girls for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm taking Fifi out to a late night showing of Defiantly, Maybe and a necklace with her name on it." Hamton said excitedly.

"What about you Buster?" Plucky and Hamton asked looking at him.

Seeing that they really wanted to know made Buster sweat he didn't know if he should tell them he didn't get her anything yet or not. "I'm uh not sure what to get Babs for Valentine's Day," Buster confessed.

"What?! You are aware of the fact that you only have a week left until Valentine's Day, right?" Plucky asked in complete shock.

"I know and hey never told us what you were going to get Shirley for Valentine's Day!" Buster remarked angrily.

"I'm getting Shirley a new crystal ball and a dozen roses." Plucky stated proudly sticking his tongue out.

As they continue walking Buster sees his family's rabbit hole and realizes, "Hey guys I'll see you later I'm going to ask my dad when he gets home what I should get Babs." With that Buster shot down the hole, took out a soda form the refrigerator, turned on the TV, and waited for his mum and dad to come home.

(Back with Plucky and Hamton)

"Hey Hamton ol' buddy have you ever seen Buster mom and dad?" Plucky asked curiously.

"No, Plucky I haven't." Hamtom remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buster finished his soda just as another episode of Mutant Slugs was about to start. When out of nowhere heard he two voices coming outside. Realizing that the voices belonged to his parents Buster quickly turned off the TV, and ran into the kitchen to get started on his homework.

"Eh… Nice try doc. Next time watch da clock yous should knows what time we leave by nows." Bugs explained as he came inside.

"Now Bugs don't give any ideas, and Buster you know you should be working on your homework instead of having the TV on." Lola said coming in behind Bugs.

Looking at the clock Lola saw that two hours left to get ready for the basketball game. Seeing that his mother had left the room Buster asked, "Hey, Dad can you help me out with somethin'?"

"Sorry, Buster but as yer principal and teacher I can't give ya da answers to yer homework."

"It's not about school Dad. It's about Valentine's Day…"

"And Babs."

"How ja know?"

"She's yer girlfriend. Now let me guess yous wants to knows what to gets her."

"Ya, so what should I get her?"

"Take hers outs ta eats. Dats what I gets yer mudder every year."

"And if I have no money?"

"Ask yer mudder."

"Thhhanks."

"Yer welcome." Bugs says leaving the room, but stops right at the door, "Oh Buster if yous finish yer homework yous can goes to da basketball." And with that Bugs left the room to get ready to watch the basketball game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I had to rewrite this chapter from memory so it isn't as well written as the original. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

**XXXXX**

Fifi throws the ball to Shirley who throws the ball to Babs. Babs Shoots the ball into the basket right as the buzzer goes off.

"twey dwid wit! Acme University Wins 98 to 20 beating Boomtown University." Tweety announced.

As the stands cleared Buster made his way to the girls' locker room door to wait for his mom to come out. About five minutes later the door opened and out stepped Babs, Fifi, and Shirley.

"Hey, girls great game." Buster declared.

"What are you doing back here?" Babs inquired.

"I'm waitin' for Lola I need to ask her a question, but she should be her. If you want me to walk you to the door."

"That's sweet Buster thank you."

The four of them headed for the school door. When they got there they all said bye as Buster gave Babs a hug goodnight. Once they left Buster decided to go back to the gym to see if Lola was in there. When Buster got back to the gym he saw Bags pickup two trash bags and head to the dumpsters outside. Buster turned his head and saw Lola picking up the basket balls. Deciding that it would be a good time to ask her Buster picked up two basketballs and put them on the basketball rack.

Lola watches her son suspiciously before asking, "Okay Buster what do you want? And please tell me you didn't break anything."

"What makes you think I broke, or for that matter want anythin'? Can't a son just help his mum out?"

"Anybody else's son maybe, you no. Anytime you help me or your father for that matter it's because you broke or want something."

"Alright, I need some advice I don't know what to get Babs for Valentine's Day and don't have money to get something nice."

Lola pushes the basketball rack back into her office with Buster following right behind her. She turned to Buster and says "Buster, Babs will like anything he gives her as long as it comes from your heart."

"But what if I don't know what comes from the?"

"Then you should ask Granny after school tomorrow."

"Thanks mum I'll do that." Buster says turning to leave, but as soon as he took one step toward the door he heard.

"Not so fast there Buster I need you to put this bag of dirty jerseys in the car." Handing them to him she added, "Your father and I will be out once we lock the school up."


End file.
